memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Collateral Damage
| author = David Mack | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | date = 2387 | altimage = ufpFlagCD.jpg }} Collateral Damage is a 2019 Star Trek: The Next Generation novel by author David Mack. Description :From the ''New York Times bestselling author of Star Trek: Discovery: Desperate Hours comes an original, thrilling novel set in the universe of Star Trek: The Next Generation!'' :The past returns to haunt Captain Jean-Luc Picard: A crime he thought long buried has been exposed, and he must return to Earth to answer for his role in a conspiracy that some call treason. :Meanwhile, the is sent to apprehend pirates who have stolen vital technology from a fragile scientific colony. But acting captain Commander Worf discovers that the pirates' motives are not what they seem, and that sometimes standing for justice means defying the law… Summary Jean-Luc Picard has been summoned back to Earth for a preliminary enquiry to see if he should stand trial for his role in deposing President Min Zife. Phillipa Louvois takes charge of the prosecution and turns it into a virtual witch hunt. Thadiun Okona is selling a Husnock super-weapon to the Orion Syndicate when they are attacked by Nausicaan raiders, who steal the weapon. The , under Worf's command, takes Okona into custody but are ordered to release him by Starfleet Intelligence: Okona is working for them and the sale was part of an operation. SI ends up sabotaging the Enterprise s investigation but Worf is determined to go ahead. The Nausicaans steal a power generator from the independent scientific research station, Stonekettle Station, on Skarda. This means the station's shield has failed and it will be melted by the sunlight when the day cycle begins. Geordi La Forge leads a team who establish a temporary shield to protect a small part of the station while the generator is recovered. The Enterprise follows the Nausicaans back to their homeworld: It was devastated during the Borg Invasion of 2381, with the Federation failing to answer their distress calls or offer help afterwards. They are attempting to use the generator to repair the ecological damage. After a brief battle, the Nausicaans retreat to Skarda and tie the Husnock weapon into its systems, creating a planet-destroying weapon that they aim at Earth. Okona is ordered to destroy the Husnock weapon, which will kill everyone on Skarda, but he is stopped by Aneta Šmrhová. Worf negotiates with the Nausicaan leader Kinogar, arranging for the Nausicaans to settle an autonomous colony on Kremlat, a planet the Klingons have claimed but never used. The weapon is returned to Starfleet Intelligence. Leonard James Akaar and William T. Riker arrange for former Section 31 director L'Haan to testify at the hearing, with video evidence, that Picard knew nothing of Zife's secret execution and played no part in him being forced out of office. The charges are cleared and Picard returns to the Enterprise. References Characters thumb|[[Jean-Luc Picard.]] thumb|[[Worf.]] ; : Betai • Boyle • T'Ryssa Chen • Corinne Clipet • Cole • Beverly Crusher • • Ravel Dygan • Egerton • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Ryan Giler • Maureen Granados • Granok Bolin • Holt • Rockwell Ingersol • Jeffords • Parker Kendzior • Rennan Konya • Nathan Kurtz • Geordi La Forge • Robert Mars • O'Meara • Linn Payne • Peralta • Jean-Luc Picard • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • • Allison Scagliotti • Lila Sharp • Barsk glov Shon • Aneta Šmrhová • Szegurra • Taro Trinell • Taurik • Temkin • Worf • Zseiszaz Amavia • Tamala Harstad ; : Leonard James Akaar • Marta Batanides • Boyelip • Galen Tam • Sam Lavelle • Marin Liu • William T. Riker • Spiers • Naomi Wildman Data • Matthew Dougherty • Rockwell Ingersol • Edward Jellico • Kernova • Tujiro Nakamura • Alynna Nechayev • Owen Paris • Xin Ra-Havreii • William Ross • Connaught Rossa • Dalit Sarai • Deanna Troi • Uli Tymel • Christine Vale • Elias Vaughn • Vorik • Cortin Zweller ; : L'Haan Matthew Dougherty • Tujiro Nakamura • Alynna Nechayev • William Ross • Connaught Rossa • Vasily Zeitsev • Cortin Zweller ; : Drogeer • Grendig • Haylak • Kinogar • Kiruna • Kradech • Lokun • Majaf • Miruni • Nolok • Pindar • Veekhour • Zenber Baru • Iraji • Slokar • Teko • Yawa ; :Kootis Denn • Peshalan th'Fehlan • Gilmour • Keer glasch Pov • Juneau Wright • Yoon-ta ; :Jonathan Ezor • Patton Gibson • Bera chim Gleer • Gliza • • Kima • Kindosic • Phillipa Louvois • Martok • Molikmor • Ralph Offenhouse • Thadiun Okona • Pérez • Marie Picard • Kenneth Sapp • Senalda • J. Chapman Shull Koll Azernal • Nanietta Bacco • Leah Brahms • David • Fek'lhr • Goliath • Ozla Graniv • Hiren • Hugh • Ishan Anjar • Kinchawn • Lagan Serra • Maurice Picard • René Picard • Robert Picard • Yvette Picard • Nelino Quafina • Selora Quintor • Natasha Miana Riker-Troi • • Seven of Nine • Shinzon • Data Soong • Noonien Soong • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Kevin Uxbridge • Min Zife Starships and vehicles [[file:ent1701eAvailable Light.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise.]] :aircar • aquatic craft • ( runabout) • corsair • ( runabout) • emergency-response vehicle • ( explorer) • (Type-11 shuttlecraft) • garbage hauler • (Klingon battlecruiser) • Palembang (freight hauler) • sailboat • scrub fighter • Seovong (frigate) • shuttlepod • submersible craft • Tain Hu (Mancharan starhopper) • terrestrial vehicle • ( ) • transport • transport pod drone interceptor ship • ( ) • freight pod • Jameela ( frigate) • ( runabout) • latinum transport • lifeboat • Scimitar • • ( ) • TC3 Star Arrow • Tiburonian starjumper • train car • ( ) • work pod Locations :Alpha Quadrant • asteroid field • Beta Quadrant • Celes II (Malka Sector, Kamhawy Freehold) • core system • Delaroz system • Earth (Château Picard, La Barre • Europe • France • Golden Gate Bridge; Horseshoe Bay; San Francisco Bay; Satterlee Breakwater; Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, California • Louve; Palais de la Concorde; Place de la Concorde, Paris • North America • Pacific Ocean) • Faustus Prime (Ankha's, Coker Flats • Tika Starport) • the galaxy • Garada (Dulevo) • Kremlat (Hayao) • Nausicaa • Nausicaa system • Skarda (Stonekettle Station) • Sol system • Talarus Shipyard • Wolf 359 Acamar • Alpha Centauri B-IV • Andor • Argelius • Azure Nebula • • Barolia • Beta Lankal • Bolarus • Briar Patch • Capella IV • Celes II (Haligon Sector) • Cestus III • Chiaros IV • Coridan • Delta Rana IV • Deneva • Dreon • Earth (African plains • Asia • Berlin • Castro; Downtown; Haight-Ashbury, San Francisco • Chicago • Fairmont • Gobi Desert • Greece • Hong Kong • Italy • Kuala Lumpur • New Orleans • New York City • Taklamakan Desert • Outback • Peruvian mountains • Saint-Estèphe • Singapore • Tokyo) • Federation-Klingon border • Ferenginar • Kavaria • Korvat • Madena system • Memory Alpha • Memory Prime • Mintaka III • Praxis • Qo'noS • Ramatis III • Rigel • Risa • Salavat • spacedock • starbase • Tellar Prime • Tezel-Oroko system • Tezwa • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Antican • Argelian • Arkenite • Bajoran • Balduk • Betazoid • Bynar • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Chalnoth • Efrosian • Elaysian • Eskinoid • Gormelite • Human (Cuban) • Kaferian • Klingon • Ktarian • Nausicaan • Orion • Pacifican • Pandronian • Saurian • Tellarite • Thallonian • Tiburonian • Trill • Vulcan • Zakdorn • Zibalian Android • Ba'ku • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Caeliar • Chiarosian • Children of the Storm • Denevan • Douwd • Ferengi • Gorn • Human (Greek) • Husnock • Jem'Hadar • Kavarian • Nalori • Ontallian • Pakled • Petarian • Risan • Romulan • Sheliak • Tholian States and organizations :Federation Cabinet • Federation Department of Justice • Federation Reconnaissance Office • Federation Security Agency • House of Martok • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Orion Syndicate • Rifle Company One • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Judge Advocate General's Corps • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Breen Confederacy • Caeliar gestalt • Dashkari Barons • Dominion • Federation Council • Federation Security Council • Federation Supreme Court • Ferengi Alliance • Gorn Hegemony • Klingon Imperial Fleet • Patriots of the Wind • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Seeker • Sheliak Corporate • Starfleet 9th Fleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Operations • Tal Shiar Ranks and titles :acting chief engineer • acting commanding officer • acting first officer • administrator • admiral • ambassador • analysis officer • analyst • assassin • associate • Attorney General of the United Federation of Planets • backup dancer • bailiff • bandit • barkeep • bartender • bouncer • brig officer • cadet • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief • Chief of Starfleet Intelligence • chief admiral • Chief Admiral of Starfleet • chief engineer • chief medic • chief of patrol • chief petty officer • citizen • chief admiral • combat engineer • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commander • consigliere • counselor • crime boss • criminal defense lawyer • deal maker • demolition technician • deputy administrator • deputy chief engineer • deputy chief of engineering • deputy security chief • dictator • dignitary • diplomat • director • director of engineering • Director of Section 31 • doctor • engineer • engineering liaison • ensign • esquire • excavator • exchange officer • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • Federation Secretary of Commerce • Federation Secretary of Defense • Federation Secretary of Military Intelligence • Federation Secretary of the Exterior • field paramedic • fighter • fixer • flag officer • fleet admiral • flight control officer • flight-deck mechanic • forensic-investigation specialist • forensic investigator • gatekeeper • glinn • guard • gymnast • hangar deck supervisor • hovercraft salesman • immigrant • insurance investigator • intelligence analyst • intelligence operative • intern • investigating officer • JAG officer • jeghpu'wI' • laborer • lawyer • legal counselor • LEO • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • magician • martyr • master chief petty officer • mayor • mechanic • medic • mercenary • merchant • middleman • midshipman • navigator • nomad • non-state actor • nonofficial cover • novpu' • Number one • nurse • operations officer • operative • partner • patrol officer • person of interest • petty officer • petty officer third class • philosophical theorist • physician • physicist • pilgrim • pilot • pirate • POW • power broker • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • prisoner • process server • quartermaster • raider • refugee • remote intelligence officer • residential aide • rogue • sailor • scavenger • scholar • science specialist • scientist • second officer • security advisor • security chief • security officer • senior advisor • senior aide • senior chief petty officer • senior first-contact specialist • senior flight control officer • senior officer • senior political advisor • senior science officer • sharpshooter • shooter • slave • soldier • specialist • squad leader • subcommander • supervising officer • supervisor • surgeon • suspect • spymaster • tactical officer • tactical support officer • talent scout • traitor • vedek • vice admiral • warden • warrant officer • watch officer • Wind-Father • winemaker • witness • worker • yeoman Science and classification :ablative plate • acoustic scan • adapter • air tank • airlock • alarm • algorithm • anlac'ven • annular confinement beam • antenna • antigrav • antigrav circuit • antigrav pallet lifter • antigrav thruster • antimatter containment system • architecture • artificial gravity • artificial gravity generator • artificial intelligence • assimilation • asteroid • atmosphere (hydrosphere) • atmosphere reactor • atmospheric pressure • atmospheric stabilizer fin • automated mining machine • automated repair drone • autopilot • autopulse • backdoor command • battery • battlesuit • bio-monitor • biometric restraint • biometric scan • biometric signature • bladder • blast shield • blood pressure • bone • Borg drone • brain • Breen battlesuit • cable • camera • capacitor • cascade system malfunction • Celsius • centimeter • central hub • cervical vertebrae • chameleon circuit • chronometer • Class M • claustrophobia • clavicle • climate • clock • code patch • coded data packet • combadge • command network • command system • communications • communications filter • comms device • communications relay • compass • computer • computer code • computer core • computer interface • computer server • concussion • connection node • control panel • convection oven • data core • data packet • data slate • data subcarrier • data tablet • databank • database • deck plate • dehydration • deuterium pod • deuterium tank • distribution system • drone • dynospanner • earthmover • effluvium • electrospanner • ear • ecosystem • emergency capacitor • emergency transporter • encryption • energizer pad • energy shield • energy waveform • environmental suit • EPS conduit • EPS grid • EPS matrix • esoteric command • exchanger • exoskeleton • extinction • eye • fabricator • face mask • face recognition • fang • feedback pulse • filter • fire suppressor • firewall • firmware • firmware driver • fission reactor • flight controls • fog • forcefield • forcefield emitter • frequency • fuel pod • fuel tank • fuselage • fusion core • fusion generator • fusion pod • fusion reactor • g crane • gas giant • Genesis Device • genetic material • gimbal • gravity • hard crash • hardware • holodeck simulation • holoframe • hologram • holographic ad display • holographic display • holographic filter • holographic HUD • holographic tracking data • holographic video • holonovel • holoprojector • holoscreen • holovid • hot-swap • hydraulic fluid • hydro plumbing • hypospray • IFF circuit • immunization • impulse engine • impulse reactor • industrial replicator • inertial damper • infrared • insomnia • interface node • intermix controls • intermix regulator • interstellar communications • invention • irritable bowel syndrome • isolinear chip • jamming signal • jaw • keypad • kidney • kilogram • kilometer • landing light • life support • lightning • lockout • log buoy • lung • magnetic bolt • magnetic coil • magnetic manacle • magnetic pole • magnetic storm • malware • mane • master control panel • master systems display • medical nanite • medical tricorder • medicine • memory • memory bank • metadata • metaphasic rings • meter • mining • Moly-Five • municipal shield • muscle • navigation • nebula • neural damper • neural link • night vision • nose • ODN cable • optronic patch kit • optical transceiver lens • ore smelter • organ • osteofuser • oven • padd • palm beacon • passive sensor • picosecond • planet • plasma charge • plasma ejection • plasma torch • pollution • portable matter-antimatter reactor • power buffer • power cell • power grid • power matrix • power transformer • pre-fire chamber • pressurized suit • priority-one analysis • psychiatric counseling • pulse • quantum communications • quantum frequency • quantum transceiver • radiation scrubber • reactor core • red giant • relay contact • replicator • respirator mask • retinal implant • rib • root kit • rudder • saliva • schematics • science • security camera • security software • sensor • sensor grid • sensor jammer • sensor-jamming field • sensor network • sensor suite • shield emitter • signal-latency artifact • signal repeater • siren (myth) • site-to-site transport • skin • skull • small-arms locker • software • • solar flare • solar wind • sonic data • sonic shower • source node • space • space-traffic control system • spatial anomaly • • star • star system • status monitor • stomach • stylus • subaural transceiver • subspace antenna • subspace communications • subspace conference • subspace data channel • subspace frequency • subspace pulse • subspace tower • subspace transceiver • subspace transmitter • subspatial distortion generator • system wipe • tactical console • tactical environmental suit • tactical holographic overlay • tactical overview • targeting scanner • tactical system • targeting sensor • technical data • technology • telepathy • temperature • terraform • thermal exchanger • thermal regulation • thermoconcrete mixer • thoughtwave • throat • thruster • tongue • tooth • torus • tracking device • tractor beam • transceiver • translation circuit • transmitter • transparent aluminum • transphasic frequency • transponder • transporter • transporter recall beacon • tricorder • turbolift • tusk • ultra-low-frequency subspace burst • ultraviolet • universal translator • universe • ventilation system • viewscreen • virtual panopticon • visitor signal • VISOR • visor • warp coil • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • waste reclamation system • water-cleaning plant • wave motion • wheel • wildlife regeneration • wire • wireframe schematic • wiring schematic • wraparound monitor • wrist chrono Materials and substances :acid • acid rain • adrenaline • air • alcohol • antimatter • blood • brine • campfire • carbon dioxide • chlorine • corrosive dust • cosmic ray • crystal • dilithium • drug • duranium • electricity • energy • ethyl alcohol • fire • fuel • ice • latinum • multidimensional transient particle • narcotic • Omega molecule • painkiller • petrichor • pheromone • plasma • plasma fire • polymer • radiation • rust • sulfur • tannin • tarpaulin • topaline • urine • vomit Food and beverages :Aldebaran whiskey • Andorian gin • Argelian scotch • bacon • baguette • beverage • brie • Cabernet Sauvignon • cassis liqueur • champagne • chili spice • coffee • cookie • Cote du Rhône • cranberry relish • cuisine • drink • Earl Grey tea • English tea • food • gin • grain • gruel • hors d'oeuvres • iced tea • • Manchego-filled roasted date • mashed potatoes • meat • Merlot • Mexican hot chocolate • mugato • oatmeal • pâté • plurk • puff pastry • raspberry scone • Risan wine • Romulan ale • sautéed spinach • seafood • ''sikenberi'' crêpe • sparkling wine • tea • Tiburonian liquor • tonic • tranya • Tsingtao vodka • Yorkshire Gold Lifeforms :animal • ape • bacteria • bark • bird • blackberry • bug • bünca • canine • cell • chicken • cobra • Denebian slime devil • fauna • flora • garlic • grape • humanoid • insect • kooluk • le-matya • leaf • lemon • lifeform • lime • lion • maalat • manatee • pickle • prawn • puppy • rabbit • serpent • spider • stallion • strawberry • targ • toad • tree • • tube grub • vine • whale • xenomorph Weapons :Andorian phaser pistol • battle rifle • beam weapon • blade • blaster • bomb • combat rifle • combo charge • demolition charge • demolitions • detonator • disruptor • disruptor pistol • disruptor pulse • disruptor rifle • doomsday weapon • explosive charge • gauss rifle • hunting knife • klika • Klingon disruptor • laser • microtorpedo • monofilament blade • nadion-pulse cannon • Nalori blaster • Nalori slimline blaster • Omega-particle cannon • ordnance • phaser • phaser collimating array • phaser pistol • phaser rifle • photon grenade • plasma scattergun • projectile • proximity bomb • quantum torpedo • quantum trigger • rifle • shock prod • sidearm • smart phaser • stunner • torpedo launcher • trilithium charge • type-1 phaser • weapons grid Other references :access code • act of aggression • act of war • after-action report • alpha-shift • Altar of the Winds • amnesty • ampoule • Andorian genders • apartment • appellation d'origine contrôllée • arcade • archive • aristocracy • arms market • arms race • art • Article Thirty-Two hearing • Article Thirty-Five hearing • artifact • assassination • autograph • auxiliary console • away team • bar • bar stool • barracks • barricade • battle drill • Battle of Acamar • Battle of Barolia • • Battle of Korvat • Battle of Ramatis III • Battle of the Bassein Rift • Battle of Wolf 359 • beauty pageant • bedroom • bedtime story • bell • belt • bench • birthday • black market • black sites • black-tie • blackmail • blackout protocol • blast door • bondage • bongo drum • booby trap • book • boot • border colony • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bow tie • bowl • box • breastplate • bribe • briefcase • brig • brothel • budget • bulkhead • bunk • bunker • business card • café • calendar • calisthenics • canister • capital • Captain's log, USS Enterprise-E • captain's oath • Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) • card • Cardassian literature • cargo • cargo hold • cargo manifest • cargo pod • champagne flute • charge sheet • charity • chassis • china cup • Christopher Pike Medal of Valor • city • clothing • coat • cockpit • cocktail • colonization • colony • comedy • command code • command console • command well • commendation • commune • communications log • compost • concrete • conn • conspiracy • contraband • convoy • cork • counterintelligence • counterintelligence agency • coup d'état • court martial • courtroom • cover-up • covert op • crate • credit chip • crime • criminal court • criminal investigation • cultural-research team • culture • cup • cutlery • dairy • dais • damage control team • damage report • death • December • defense • democracy • deposition • desert • detention • dice • dining room • dinner • diplomacy • diplomatic protection • dirt • distress signal • docking bay • document • dom-jot • ''dom-jot'' cue • dome • Dominion War • door mat • dossier • drama • dress uniform • due process • duffle • dupa • edifice of empire • Elizabethan • emergency shelter • engineering • engineering department • epic tale • escape protocol • espionage • evidence • ex parte • execution • exile • exposé • extortion • farmhouse • feather • February • Federation banner • Federation law • fegoru • felony • fire-safety regulation • firefighting team • First Contact • first contact • flight console • flight plan • flower • flurmen sac • Follow the Queen • foreign intelligence • forensic team • fountain • French oak cask • Frére Jacques • fuel-consumption report • gamma-shift • gangplank • garage • garbage • general court martial • gladiator pen • glove • golf club • Goridian knot • government • grade-school • granite • gravel • guramba • gymnasium • hammer • hangar • harvest • hearing • heist • helmet • high crime • hijacking • hill • history • idiom • immunity • imperial law • imperial planetary survey • impeachment • inauguration • industrial mining equipment • inquiry • insubordination • intelligence agency • intelligence community • intelligence services briefing • interrogation • interstellar law • interview room • inventory • investigation • jacket • jamaharon • January • Jefferies tube • jumpsuit • junction box • jungle • Jura wine • jurisdiction • jury box • justice system • keebets • Khitomer accords • kidnapping • kitchen • Klingon opera • ladder • lake • landing platform • language • law • legal charge • license • literature • living room • lubricant • luggage • magic • marina • martial law • May • mayday • medical bay • medical supplies • mens rea • mess hall • military • milk jug • milk run • mist • moat • money • monument • mountain • muck • mud • mudroom • mug • municipal control center • munitions depot • munitions factory • murder • murder-suicide • music • musk • mythology • Nausico • negotiation • The Never-Ending Sacrifice • night shift • non-state terrorist group • noose • November • nursery • oasis • obelisk • obstruction of justice • ocean • office • open relationship • opera house • Operation: Marrakesh • operations • operations management • pants • patent • paternity • payroll • penal colony • pension • photograph • pillow • pip • pipe • piracy • plateau • platoon • plaza • pocket • poetry • poker • polish • political asylum • politics • poncho • pool • porch • power plant • Precepts of Logic • presidential administration • press • Prime Directive • prison • promotion • protocol • punching bag • rain • rainforest • ransom • reactor control • reactor control center • refit • registry • repair bay • repair crew • repair team • reparation • reprimand • resignation • retirement • riddle • roadway • robbery • rock • romantic comedy • room service • Roth Dinning Room • sabotage • safe word • safety harness • safety protocol • sail • salary • satchel • scandal • scapegoat • scarf • science lab • sciences division • scrapyard • sculpture • sea • sector • security • security clearance • security office • sedition • sensor log • seppuku • server log • service number • services division • sewer • shakedown cruise • Sheliak bathhouse • shipping lane • shirt • shoe • signals control office • skyscrapper • slavery • smuggler's tunnel • socks • sofa • spade • special court martial • Special Operators training • spring • squad • Starfleet Code of Military Justice • Starfleet dress uniform • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • state dinner • stockade • storage locker • storefront • strainer • strategy • strike team • strip club • subpoena • subsector • sugar • summary court martial • summer • surveillance • surveillance state • systems check • tailfin • tattoo • tea ball • teapot • tegol • Temple of the Four Winds • terrorism • testimony • Tezwa affair • Tezwa crisis • three-card monte • tie • toilet • toiletries • tool • tool kit • tooth fairy • tourniquet • trade • tragedy • transcript • trapdoor • tray • treason • treaty of alliance • triage • trial • trousers • tunic • tweed flatcap • underwriting grant • utility belt • valley • vase • venolar • vest • vineyard • vintage • vintner • waiting room • war • war crime • wardrobe • warehouse • water • weapons depot • wedding • Western literature • wind • Windsor knot • winery • winter • witch hunt • witness box • witness testimony • woodwind • workstation • World War III • xenophobia • yefu • yellow alert • yIntagh Chronology :2343 • 2355 • 2365 • 2366 • 2367 • 2368 • 2371 • 2372 • 2373 • 2374 • 2375 • 2378 • 2379 • 2381 • 2383 • 2384 • 2385 Special Federation Presidential Election • 2386 • 2387 • 2389 • 20th century • 22nd century • early-24th century Appendices Images collateralDamage.jpg|Cover image. jlpCD.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. entEcd.jpg| . ufpFlagCD.jpg|The Flag of the United Federation of Planets. Connections Timeline External link * category:tNG novels